Life As Inferno
by Kirbop
Summary: Inferno, a small but brave Torchic, travels the world of Houen, but he doesn't know the many dangers ahead in his future... (O.k.....)
1. The Escape

Note: Alrighty, I'm a beginner at this I guess, and hopefully you'll enjoy this story. I don't own Pokemon, and you knew that. Inferno, the main character, is mine and so are many other things, but that's about it.Yep......O.k., that's about it.....I think.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Erm.....hem....wha?" I slowly opened my eyes tiredly as I yawned. I glanced around the room and noticed that it looked, erm, how should I say it? Oh.....scientific or something like that. Little bottles were scattered all around the place. Suddenly, I realized I was hungry. "'Ello? Hello.....?" I shouted but I heard a peep answering back. I anxiously looked around. "Eh? ...GAH!" A gigantic person wearing a white shirt towered over me. I started shaking in fear, only to laugh to his unusual tone. An eggshell slipped off my head and I saw much more. "Hey! Hey you!" "Me?" "Yeah you! How 'bout we get out of here?" the voice answered and I realized it was that funny looking chick that was talking to me. He was.....different. At least, he was sparkling a bit and was mostly yellow and a little orange, unlike the other chicks which were the opposite. "I don't know...." I answered back, still wondering about that unusual person. He was scanning everyone. There were 5 of us, and he marveled when he got to the yellow chick and I. "Ooooo!!! That chemical really did work!! I'll have to throw these out...." he said and seized the 3 other chicks. All of them cried and he stuffed them inside a cage. "Only this.....normal Torchic has the special move. If only the shiny had it, then the experiment would be perfect! I suppose boss could bear with 2 Torchics..." he mumbled and looked thoughtful. Looking from the "shiny" and me, he sighed. The strange man scanned us both again before grabbing us and stuffing us in another cage. We watched him take the cage with the 3 others and set it down outside.  
  
"This stuff...is EVIL!" the "shiny" shouted out angrily and started tackling the cage. "You're crazy!" I shouted back, but he really looked like he knew what was happening. "What?!? Oh no... you're not getting out!" he shouted, grinning evilly. Some people just don't know how to prevent people from escaping. The fool tried netting us after we escaped and spilled some dangerous potions. The chemicals started burning and the alarm rang, stopping everyone. "Come on! This'll be a good distraction!" the shiny called out. I looked at him doubtfully. "What if..." I started but he cut in. "You want to be morphed into some hideous creature and be a slave? If so, go right ahead!" he shouted and started running. Was it true? I didn't know. Well, I couldn't turn back anyway, since so many mini- explosions are covering the building. I ran after him and stopped, panting right next to him. He looked at the building with pure hatred. "Humph..." he quietly said and started off. Unsure and confused at the same time, I hurried after him, hoping he could tell me more.  
  
It seems that he knew everything that happened, the whole plan of Team Magma and stuff like that, the experiment, and the end of our happy lives. We didn't have names so we made it up. Mine was Inferno and his Crimson. I sat, eating berries and staring at the building, sirens surrounding us. Were they really maniacs trying to bring danger to the Pokemon world? I didn't know. 


	2. New Place, New Home, New Friends

Note from the Author: Everyday once in a while, I'll update the story, so readers out there reading this, be patient for....maybe a day or two, a few hours if you're lucky. No, Pokemon doesn't belong to me...  
  
Inferno blinked as he continued walking in a retreating manner, almost as if he wanted to go back to the deserted place. Crimson walked with brave steps, not even thinking to turn back. "Erm, Crimson? Where exactly are we heading to?" Inferno asked. blinking as some leaves blew in his face. Crimson stopped, almost if he were upset and answered in a sorry tone, "To the light of our lives. To a place where no one would wreak our peace and where we can live until the terrible event happens." "Oh." Inferno continued walking, staring at the trees high above and Pidgeys flying. He tried to fly himself, but finally gave up when he got tired.  
  
Finally, the two reached a small clearing where twigs blocked them and small leaves rose to dance with the wind. The two managed to squirm through only to find a magnificent valley that was truly beautiful. It was, like I said, majestic. With mountains that strained to touch the sky, the clouds floated silently away, hoping to escape the mountains' grasp. The grass huddled together and struggled to stay on the soft earth when the wind blew. Fields of flowers danced to show their beauty. A shimmering lake sat in the middle of the valley, waving to the wind and able to offer a home to Water Pokemon and some plants. Trees towered over the two, sharing its shade to block out the furious rays of the sun.  
  
The Torchics were enchanted by the looks of their new home, but they shook it off and searched for a home. Crimson suggested a nest in a tree, but Inferno finally decided to stand up for himself and argued that a cave he found near the flowers was the better one. Crimson shot Inferno a look but Inferno ignored it and made his home near the cave. Crimson started to gather twigs and leaves while Inferno searched for berries to eat. He feasted on some Pecha berries and handed some to Crimson. The Torchic let his hunger take over. Inferno looked in his cave. Light shone from plenty of small jewels, afraid of the dark. Inferno followed a lone trail until he reached a large place where he could settle. The Torchic ran back out to gather bushes, rocks, and other materials to build his home. At last, both completed their home. Crimson's was a simple nest fit for three, a small hole near the trunk of the tree was used to store berries and the interior part of the nest was filled with leaves to provide comfort. Inferno's, however, was very detailed. He had spent many hours trying to find the soft, moist part of the rocky walls and hitting them continuously with rocks until he made a gigantic hole. Inferno repeated this process over and over until he was satisfied. A hole used to preserve berries was covered by a rock, also needed to make juice with the berries. Another hole held items that were important to Inferno, maybe a lost Nugget or a King's Rock. It was blocked by soil, which Inferno can easily dig out. The last hole was actually not a hole, but a carving. A small picture of a Torchic outside smelling flowers was carved and the words, "The Inferno Blazes On." were below the picture. The entrance to Inferno's room was decorated with colorful leaves and the floor was sprinkled with so much grass that you could never count all. A large nest was in the middle, rocks were placed in a circle along with twigs being the base. Leaves and grass was used again for a comfortable nest, or a cushion you could say. While Inferno was working, Crimson decided to go out and learn more about the other Pokemon. When Inferno was done, Crimson told him that they both needed to collect berries. They soon had a good amount stored in their homes and the two played for a while with some of the Vulpixes and Mudkips. The two stopped when they both yawned and headed home. Crimson dreamt of freedom in his small nest while Inferno dreamt of his new friends, snoozing in a soft and sweet wonderland.  
  
Note Again: Yes, I know this is a very detailed part, and not much action is here but...hope ya enjoyed it anyway! *starts typing next chapter* 


	3. Rage of Flames and Fight

Note: O.k., so I really wasn't typing it but...hey! I can't really help it if I have a huge pile of H.W.!!! Also, the Pokemon in this story CAN learn more than 4 moves. 'K? Good... If ya want to see all the kinds of Pokemon, go here: It's a good site!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-BBOOMMMM- That was about the only thing Inferno heard on a sunny day. He slowly opened one eye, blinking twice, and slept again. Another gigantic "BOOM!" shook Inferno's cave. "Alright, I'm trying to get some sleep here!!!!" Inferno shouted and dug his head into his pillow. That day, Crimson challenged him to a race and, of course, Crimson won. The winner told Inferno to train harder and so he did, raising his level up to 10 and being able to use Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, and Ember. He remembered what had happened and the man talking about him having a special move that only a few could have. Inferno knew that he was part of an experiment and that something fishy would happen later on. Inferno went outside and was about to use Ember into the sky when he saw a large building. It was purple and some guards were sleeping. Everything was nearly in ruins. Inferno gasped and stared wide-eyed when he saw lots of Spoinks hopping around everywhere. A Grumpig was looking around. "I'm gunna find out why this happened! And who caused this mess anyway?" Inferno shouted and grabbed a bush large enough to cover him. It put it on his head and set out.  
  
It was easy for Inferno to get around mainly because the Spoinks were hopping and the guards were sleeping. "Heh heh heh..." Inferno crept inside the building and examined everything. He took off his disguise. "It's.....gigantic!!!" Inferno thought and wondered how it just appeared suddenly. Young men and women walked around the halls, equipped with Poke Balls. Inferno got a cold chill when he saw a tall woman who held a sparkling, purple Ball. "At last, we can finally find the right place for psychic Pokemon!!" she said and marveled at the Poke Ball. "She's weird." Inferno concluded and went around the whole place. "Stop!!!!" Inferno didn't, knowing it was a guard. He was right. "No? If you really want to. Launch the Psy Waves!!!" a female voice shouted and Inferno was struck on the back with a large psychic attack. He was shivering. A female trainer stood beside him and picked him up by his left leg. "Hah. A puny Torchic. It'll evolve into a Blaziken sooner or later, so we have to get rid of it." she said. Inferno struggled.  
  
"You found...this?" the same tall woman said. She was holding the purple Poke Ball. Inferno was inside an elemental barrier created by psychic powers. He embered the energy again, only to be shocked. "Yes, it was wandering in the Meetings room." The female trainer replied. "Hm..." It was obvious that the woman was thinking. She took Inferno and put him inside a cell. "Leave it be. It can't fight." she said. "Can't fight? I'll show you!!" Inferno shouted but she ignored him.  
  
The next morning Inferno woke up, he trained against the barrier and learned its attacks and learned to avoid the beams. He learned a new attack, Peck and glowed white a few times but Inferno stopped it by grabbing a nearby white stone. Inferno scratched the barrier and he finally found the weakness- Growls. Inferno growled a few times and the cage broke down. A few Embers took care of the cell. Inferno was filled with energy and he ran through the halls and into the Meeting Room. The woman, who was named Cary, was showing everyone the Poke Ball she invented for psychic Pokemon. Inferno stored energy inside of him and released Focus Energy. The beams of energy shot up into the sky, but it didn't harm anyone. Everyone was distracted and while they looked around confused, Inferno used Ember again to leave fire where he ran. A fire was started and Staryus were released to put it out. Inferno ran away into the Battle Arena, noticing the Water Guns. Cary noticed him and followed. "Ahahahahaha! You think you can escape?" she laughed and released Kirlia.  
  
The human-like Pokemon teleported to where Inferno was running and used Double Team. "Gah! There's so many of them!" Inferno thought and tried to scare the foe away by Growling. Kirlia stopped for a while and Inferno Embered a ring of fire around him. All of the illusions disappeared and Kirlia growled back in response. It used a powerful Confusion to knock Inferno into his own flames. Inferno cried out in pain and focused. He ran up to Kirlia and scratched her furiously. He jumped on its head and started pecking. Kirlia cried for help and growled. Inferno shuddered and she shook Inferno off. Another Confusion was launched at Inferno before he could retaliate. He used Focus Energy again and a few scratches before unleashing a strong Ember at Kirlia. "NO!!!" Cary screamed and Kirlia fainted. Inferno Embered a wall of fire at Cary before running away, back into his home, still carrying the white stone.  
  
"Huff...puff...that was...harsh." Inferno panted and ate some Oran Berries for healing. "Gulp...that's much better." Suddenly, Psychics were blasted everywhere. Inferno saw Team Psycho in front of him. He gulped again. "You better run for it...but you're not going to make it!!!" one Grunt shouted and laughed. An army of Psychic Pokemon was surrounding him. When he least expected it, Inferno saw Crimson with an army of other Pokemon came and all used their attacks on Team Psycho. "Run!!! They're after you!!!" Crimson shouted and leapt into the fight. Inferno nodded and started packing up. He saw a bag he made out of feathers and grabbed it. It was fairly big for him, but Inferno could manage. He packed up his whole storage of berries and other kinds of food, leaves that held small drops of water, and his white stone. Inferno looked around for his hole of treasures and found it. He dumped everything into his pack and looked at his empty home. Inferno sighed. "I'll come back for you one day..."he said sadly and ran into the nearest forest. It was 1:00 P.M. when Crimson and a Vulpix named Flash came to Inferno, both sadly shaking their heads. All left and went out into the city. 


	4. Found

Note: I'm not sure why the link didn't appear...hmm...Go to the reviews section. I tried to put the link there...but it didn't work. Try searching for a Pokedex in Yahoo or Google...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wish those people never existed...I was born there too..."Flash silently said while the group walked on. Inferno looked up at the shining moon and sighed. "I miss my cave..." Crimson stayed silent and urged the two to move on. "We're nearly there. Where we can make a new home." He told the others and moved on. After what seemed like walking 1 step, they reached a lake with a few berry trees growing nearby. "Found it when exploring..." Crimson said and pointed towards a small hole in the ground. "Crowded I know...but soon, those people will be back and we have to hide." Inferno started plucking the berries off the trees and stuffing them inside the bag. Flash dug a bit near the hole and jumped in. The others followed.  
  
"Who are they anyway?" Inferno asked Crimson, who seemed to know everything. "Dunno, but something tells me that they're up to no good." Crimson replied and looked outside of the hole. He concealed the entrance with twigs and started to sleep. Inferno sighed and looked at Flash. He was looking at a small fire built in the center of the underground home. Inferno patted Flash on the head. "Don't worry...you'll get your home soon." he told him, but Flash stayed still. Inferno also went to sleep. Inferno awoke after a nice sleep and discovered that the two were gone. The fire was out. He crawled out the hole and spotted Flash near the lake. Flash pushed a berry basket to Inferno and looked away. Inferno ate a few berries and stored the rest in his bag. The bag was getting heavy, so Inferno took out his white stone and made a necklace with it, grass, of course, being the string. He hung it on his neck and the bag felt a lot lighter.  
  
"Over here! There may be some Pokemon here!!" a voice hollered. Inferno and Flash perked up and both immediately started to pack up. They left in a hurry, until Inferno shouted, "Crimson!!!" "He ran off this direction!" Flash shouted back and both started running in that direction until a voice shouted, "Hah! I caught ya!" A Poochyena started running madly at them and bit Flash on his leg. Flash grabbed Inferno by his neck and started to use Quick Attack to get away. A Swellow came after them soon and started Pecking the two. Inferno Pecked back and Scratched the bird. Inferno nudged Flash. "Double Embers as soon as we get out of the forest and find Crimson!" Inferno whispered and used Focus Energy. The Scratch was stronger than usual thanks to the Focus Energy and it knocked Swellow into Poochyena. "Dad! I can't catch it!" the voice shouted again. "Fly!" another voice commanded. The Swellow grabbed the Poochyena and flew up high. Flash kept using Quick Attack to avoid the Swellow, but the Swellow spied Flash stopping for a while and dived then. The Poochyena jumped from the Swellow's grasp and surprised the two. The Bites dealt a lot of damage and the Fly nearly knocked both of them out. Inferno struggled helplessly in the Swellow's claws.  
  
"Alright!" a boy cheered as the Swellow and Poochyena brought the two to him. A taller man came over to him. "Good job, son. Now you can catch it." he told the boy. The boy's eyes shimmered and he took out two Poke Balls. Inferno wriggled a bit and shot Flash a look. Flash nodded and let out an Ember. Inferno followed his lead and both ran off. "Argh...those two are too stubborn." the taller man angrily said and let out another Poke Ball. A Raticate popped out and joined the chase. "Over here!" Crimson shouted. "Finally we found you!" Flash sighed and grabbed Crimson. Both Torchics jumped onto Flash and all ran out of the forest and into the city areas. "Huh?!?!?" Inferno exclaimed as he saw it. "Shush!" Flash shouted and ran towards the city. "There!" The three other Pokemon appeared suddenly and attacked the three all at once. That was just too much. All collapsed in a heap. Inferno saw the two trainers and tried to think of something else besides the pain. 


	5. Just Looking

Note: Found the 'Dex yet? Yes? Good. No? ...I have no comment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inferno woke up, feeling very comforted and safe. "Wait a sec'...am I in a Poke Ball?" he thought, looking around. It looked like a bedroom. He was sitting on the bed and the other two were gone. Inferno crept out into the hallway and found some stairs. He ran down, feeling the soft material under his small claws and encountered the same boy. A woman was standing beside him, looking extremely upset. "What did I tell you about letting Pokemon in the house?" she asked. The boy ran off, snatching the little Torchic from his place and going into his room. He set Inferno down on the same bed and started to talk to him. "Even though I obeyed Mother she seems to still be angry at me...I don't see why I can't really catch Pokemon with Poke Balls. Maybe it's just my unlucky life being with a mother that forbids catching Pokemon..."he said sadly. Inferno shot him a look that meant, "Get me out of here!" He sighed. "But you're the dream Pokemon I've always wanted! That's why I'm keeping you, whether you like it or not." Inferno gave him a furious look and Scratched him.  
  
The boy backed off, scared. Inferno advanced and the boy fled. He chased him until he found Flash and Crimson. "C'mon!" Inferno shouted and all started for the door. The boy was waiting outside and he called his Poochyena. "Triple Embers!" Flash ordered and the flames were sent at the Poochyena. The Pokemon backed off and when the flames engulfed the Pokemon, it howled in pain and the boy had to call it back. He angrily glared at the three before mumbling in frustration and screaming, "Fine! Leave! I released you, O.k.?!?!?" Crimson smirked and nudged the two. "C'mon. Let's go to the big city!!" he said, excited and ran towards the tall buildings. Flash shot Inferno a worried look but followed anyway. Inferno sighed and checked to make sure everything he had was there. "Yup, everything's here." he thought and ran after Crimson.  
  
"Wow...the big city!" Crimson said with wonder. Inferno looked at a nearby sign. "Rustboro..." he told them and all set off. Inferno cautiously walked into a large building. He saw the word, "Devon" nearly everywhere. After some exploring and looking at new inventions, he walked out and entered the nearby school. Kids were working and Inferno stayed to listen to a lesson about battling. When he nearly got crushed by a shoe, he left and wandered out into a nearby route.  
  
Inferno stared at his reflection and dipped his foot into the water. It stung painfully. Inferno cried out and felt a slight push. "Who's there?" he shouted and felt something dragging him into the water. Inferno tried an Ember but it only left a mark on the ground. He was being drowned. 


	6. Blinded by Yellow

Note: No reviews...? I think...I can...work with that. -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inferno's pain increased as he remained in the water. He managed to open one eye and see who was drowning him. It was no one. Only a strong bubble of purple energy surrounded him and the trail led to a shadow above him. The only thing Inferno had around him was a faint yellow shield. "Alright, bring him up...he should be dead by now...no fire Pokemon can stand water!!" a voice said above him. Inferno surfaced and was laid down on the grass. "Kirlia, check it." More purple beams. Inferno was extremely weak. He couldn't move, nor attack. "At least I'm alive..." he thought and watched helplessly as he was carried away.  
  
"So...what are we going to do with it?" "Take its energy. It destroyed our whole base. Its energy must be strong." Inferno looked around, blinking. He was fully healed already and he was thinking of a way to attack Team Psycho. Cary, the leader, held up a sphere. "This will seal his power-and now it'll be ours!" she said, grinning. "NOW!" Inferno thought and blasted the grass with Ember. He took off as quick as he could and settled down near a mountain. "There's the blasted thing!" one grunt yelled. Inferno gulped and hid behind a statue of a Koffing. "That's funny...this statue seems...real..." Inferno whispered to himself. "I am." Inferno jumped and stared at the purple Pokemon. "Know what? You seem pretty troubled. How 'bout going to the very top of the mountain? Legend says that a legendary Pokemon will give you a wish!" the Koffing said with a grin. "Sorry, but-" Inferno started but spotted the Team Psycho Grunts charging at him. Inferno took off to the top of the tower. The Koffing smiled.  
  
Inferno had raced along the path, past crying people, avoiding Duskulls and Shuppets, until he came to a group of 3 pedestals, each one containing a sphere. Inferno glanced at each sphere. "One yellow, one blue, and one red...do they have a meaning?" he thought and looked back. Cary and her Kirlia was hot on his trail. "There! Kirlia, Psychic!!!" Cary commanded. Inferno felt a strange aura around him. It was the same, faint yellow shield. The Psychic hit Inferno at full blast. Inferno felt the same when he was being drowned, but was still able to fight. The yellow sphere glowed. Inferno felt a strong kind of power flowing through him. "REVERSAL!!!!" Inferno shouted. The power was released at full force. The Kirlia fainted and collapsed in a heap. Cary gasped with shock. Suddenly, the land shook. All spheres glowed. Inferno fell backwards. The 3 spheres floated in the air and shot out in different directions. The yellow sphere spiraled towards Inferno. Inferno caught it and the sphere engulfed his white stone. A yellow jewel was left. Inferno snatched it before Cary could even make a move. An eruption blasted like fireworks in the sky. Inferno was carried away on a large creature before he could make out what happened. It was confusing. 


	7. Taken Somewhere

Note: Sorry for the delay of the next chapter. I thought no one was reading it...eh, serves me for being like that!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Inferno was sent spiraling into a house. The ceiling was made out of leaves so he fell right in. A young girl screamed. A boy shouted in shock. "Oof...." Inferno blinked a few times, and then looked around. He saw the two children and slowly backed off. Inferno then turned to run out. "Gah!" He fell down and landed on the dirt. Inferno spat out the rough and disgusting mix and immediately started his search for Crimson and Flash. "Of all the Torchics in the world, why does it have to be me?!?" Inferno muttered and scratched at Linoones angrily. The Pokemon there were a bit high leveled, but Inferno himself was trained a bit. He easily defeated some Kecleons, Linoones, and Zigzagoons. "Easy!" Inferno shouted and slashed the grass to clear the way. He ran over a bridge and spotted a Pokemon battle. A boy about 14 and a girl of 15 were battling.  
  
It was a fierce battle between a Swellow and a Arcanine. The Swellow had started off with Agility and the Arcanine was being dazzled. It used a Double Team, and instantly, copies of the Arcanine surrounded the speedy bird. The Swellow kept Aerial Acing the replicas, but it failed. Just then, the real Arcanine appeared and Double-Edged the Swellow. Inferno watched with amazement. "These Pokemon know what they're doing!" Inferno exclaimed and popped a berry into his beak. The Swellow countered with Endeavor and the Arcanine jumped back in surprise. It growled and then leapt with grace. The Swellow, not wasting any second, flew high into the air, and aimed for the magnificent dog. The Arcanine blasted the Swellow with a fury of flames, and the bird, unable to fly, crashed into the Arcanine. The Arcanine was dazed and the Swellow used this to his advantage. It attacked in a rage of Pecks and then Aerial Aced the Arcanine. The Arcanine didn't give up, and with one final Fire Blast, the Swellow had fainted. The girl was upset, but she called back her Swellow and thanked the boy for a good match. Inferno smiled and wondered about how to use the strategic moves those two Pokemon had used. He was keeping track.  
  
Inferno ventured into the grass again and this time, he spotted a gray and black Pokemon. It seemed to have a dangerous black blade on its head. The Pokemon growled a bit. "Yes! Now's my chance to practice!" Inferno thought and braced himself. He inhaled, then let out a blast of fire. The Pokemon dodged the attack and concentrated. Inferno also concentrated with Focus Energy and rushed to Slash the Pokemon. Just then, Inferno was sent spiraling into a nearby tree and slashed a few times. Inferno countered with his own slashes and blasted a stream of flames at the Pokemon again. This time, it struck it. The Pokemon cried in pain and shot Inferno a look. It disappeared and reappeared in front of Inferno. Inferno tried to slash it again, but he failed and was tackled from behind. "Argh..." he muttered and Quick Attacked the Pokemon. Suddenly, the Pokemon pounced on Inferno and gave him a Slash. "Agh!" he cried and was knocked unconscious by a strong blow to his legs. The Pokemon, satisfied, grabbed Inferno and traveled up the mountain, back to its lair. 


	8. Burning Tears

Note: I'm sorry for the huge delay, it's the H.W. again. Now that I've got the H.W. off my back, I can write again! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Shade!!! C'mon! The new Absol has an announcement to make!!" Shadow shouted. Shade the Absol turned around and yelled, "I'm coming!!!" She was just enjoying the cool, fresh breeze when a little Torchic came by her path and attacked. She fought bravely and managed to defeat the poor thing. Now, Shade was dragging her catch up the mountain terrains where she lived until her best friend Shadow had called for her to come. "Well, of course I can't just leave the thing here...oh well. Might as well bring it along." she sighed and ran towards Shadow.  
  
The whole group of Absols gathered around Blade, the newcomer. He looked suspicious, but he always had a smile on him. Blade grinned at everyone and stood where he was. It was a nice morning, one where small breezes always stirred in and one where many could enjoy. Blade continued grinning, while all the other Absols waited. Everything seemed to get dark, even the morning sun. Clouds had suddenly become gloomy and morning seemed to turn into night. The Absols heard footsteps, darkening everything in its path. Inferno slowly awoke, looking around and seeing the tall figure. He gasped when the figure held Crimson, who was dangling upside down. The man dropped Crimson and spotted Inferno. He smiled a wicked smile as Blade continued grinning, shaking his tail. The man knew Inferno was Crimson's friend. He had been following their trail for what seemed like ages. Blade had led him to Inferno, and new Pokemon. Two items in the man's must have list. One eye stared at Inferno, while the other rolled to face Blade. Finally, he hollered, "Behold Absols! My new invention!" He pressed a button on his remote and suddenly, Blade had begun to glow black. His claws grew longer every second, tail and blade grew sharper, and Blade himself, had turned into a monster. A horrible creature now stood in his place. The man cackled and turned to look at the Torchics' reaction. He pointed at them and whispered, "You're the first to experience how it is." Inferno had to be killed. He set his eyes on the yellow jewel and then the one who was holding it. Blade had begun his rage.  
  
Shade and Shadow ran for their dear lives, while Inferno and Crimson held on to their fur. Confused Absols were locked in cages. A wildfire had started. Blade had abnormal powers now. He cornered Inferno, Crimson, Shade, and Shadow. Then he knocked Inferno and Crimson off the Absols. He stared at Inferno with hatred, completely ignoring Crimson. The man grinned. Inferno knew this was the end. Blade rushed forward while Inferno shut his eyes, expecting Blade to sink his claws into his own blood.  
  
But, that moment never came. Inferno opened his eyes to see Crimson, furry down covered with blood, Crimson's blood. Crimson gasped for air and coughed. Inferno walked to Crimson like a zombie and kneeled down. Crimson turned to look at Inferno, whose eyes looked blank. He weakly smiled and told Inferno these words "Live your life to the fullest. Take this jeweled amulet; it's my gift to you." Crimson looked at the sky, little eyes shining like the stars. "Well, Inferno. Take care, my friend." Then, Crimson shut his eyes and lay there, motionless. Inferno was grasping Crimson's amulet. Tears of sorrow dropped slowly like snowflakes. Inferno then broke down crying. He sobbed on Crimson, like he had lost someone very important. Then, it struck him. He did.  
  
Inferno remembered from the day he hatched to now, Crimson was like Inferno's father. He was the one that lead Inferno out of the lab. The one that guided him to his first real home. The Torchic that always looked out for him. Inferno never knew his parents and he longed for one. Inferno received a father, and that was Crimson. And now, what had happened? Crimson was dead. Gone. In a painful death by the hideous beast named Blade and the man, that man who made the beast. Just by sinking his claws into Crimson's soft, feathery, shiny down and tearing apart him. Crimson had sacrificed his own life for Inferno's life, just like a true father.  
  
Inferno faced the man and Blade, pure hatred burning in his eyes. Inferno's yellow jewel glowed and a shadowy figure appeared. It looked at Crimson, then Shade, then Inferno. Inferno looked at the spirit, but nothing, not even the most talented sorcerer could revive a dead person. The spirit teleported Inferno, Shade, and the body of Crimson to the pasture where they had made their first homes. Inferno used the last of his energy to run to the tree where Crimson had set his home, dig a small grave, and bury Crimson. Shade felt a strong force dragging her to a cave and picking up a stone that had a picture of a Torchic smelling flowers, with the words, "The Inferno Blazes On." Shade ran to Inferno and gave him the stone. Inferno took the stone and dropped it in Crimson's grave. Inferno held a small funeral for Crimson, even though the spirit, Shade, and Inferno were only there. Inferno spent the rest of the day sobbing and dreaming about Crimson. Shade and the spirit left him be. 


End file.
